


A Meeting and A Promise

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Hiro and Taka go to meet their respective Owada's mother and sister.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	A Meeting and A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I always see stories about Takaaki meeting Mondo, but never ones where Taka meets Mondo's parents so thus it resulted in the creation of this. You might remember Iroishi from a certain oneshot I did way back, but I've redesigned her character a bit since then. I've also done the same for Ebina, who you all may remember from that one chapter of the chatfic.

When it came to their personal lives, the Owada brothers rarely talked about it to their respective significant others, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Yasuhiro Hagakure. But when they did, they always spoke fondly of one person: Their mother. They would always talk about how gentle she was to them and how she never yelled at them except when it was necessary. Hiro always thought she was some sort of female Buddha to be able to put up with two rowdy bosozokus while Taka just thought she had all the patience in the world. They never thought they'd actually meet her.

Taka's palms were sweating as they stood outside the Owada house. He wanted to make a good first impression on her. Hiro, on the other hand, was dressed to the teeth in casual clothing. He even had his wild hair tied back into a ponytail. "Relax, Taka." He said. "It's not like we have to get her blessing to marry them in the future."

"It is important that we leave a good impression on her! If we don't, then she'll have a sour opinion of us!" Exclaimed the moral compass. He marched up to the door and knocked on the door as Hiro followed behind him. The door opened to reveal a woman who had a gentle smile on her face as some rock song blasted in the background. Her bangs were light brown much like Mondo's and the rest of her hair was black, much like Daiya's. She had soft lavender eyes with lines around them, which was in contrast to both Mondo and Daiya's sharp eyes. 

"Hello. You two must be Kiyotaka and Yasuhiro." She spoke in a soft tone.

"Y-yes we are." Stammered Taka. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he tried to compose himself around her. Hiro wrapped his arm around him and threw up a peace sign. "You must be their mom, right?" He asked. The woman nodded. "Iroishi Owada." She confirmed. The music stopped and a voice yelled, "Are they here yet, mommy?" Taka recognized it as Mondo's voice and he found it unusual yet cute that he still referred to his mother as mommy.

"Yes they are." Replied Iroishi. The brothers walked up to the front door with their hair down and smiles on their faces. "C'mon in! Mommy is making everyone's favorite: Breakfast for dinner!" Invited Daiya. Both Taka and Hiro have never seen the brothers so happy and animated before. As they walked in, they saw their lovers talking to their mother in the same fashion. "Mama! Mama! Let Hiro tell your fortune!" Requested Daiya. He was bouncing around like a child which the clairvoyant found to be the most adorable thing ever.

"After dinner, sweetie. For now, just sit down and I'll get the plates ready."

The four boys headed to the dinner table and sat down. "You two must really love her." Said Hiro. "You guys were practically acting like little kids around her. It was kinda cute."

"Of course we love her! We may be bikers but that don't mean we disrespect the lady who took care of our asses when we were sick!" Exclaimed Mondo. Taka scooted close to him and held his hand. Mondo felt it and smiled. The four heard footsteps approaching them and turned to see a preteen aged girl rubbing her eyes. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and the skirt of a uniform.

"Sleepy, Ebi?" Asked Mondo. The girl nodded and sat in the spot that Daiya patted. "Taka, Hiro, meet our li'l sis Ebina."

Taka saluted at the young girl. "Hello! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but please call me Taka for short!" He greeted. Hiro waved at her. "Name's Yasuhiro Hagakure, but feel free to call me Hiro."

Ebina yawned and leaned on Daiya who rubbed her arm. "Clubs really got her worn out." Commented Mondo. Before Taka could ask about more about Ebina, Iroishi came in with several plates. "Sorry these took so long! I had to rush and make one for your sister since she came down at the last minute." Hiro was amazed at how she could hold so many plates with only two arms. Once they were all set down, the family began eating.

"Mon and Dai have told me a lot about you two." Said Iroishi. "I heard one of you dreams of becomin' Prime Minister."

"That would be me, ma'am." Taka spoke up. "It was after my grandfather was caught in a horrific scandal that forced him to step down."

"You mean Toranosuke Ishimaru?" Asked Iroishi. Once Taka nodded, she hummed and took a bite of her blueberry pancakes. "I remember when the news broke. The old folks at the laundromat were singin' like canaries 'bout it. That was all over the news for weeks. My mama was all like 'I told you these Ultimates don't know how to do anything right'. I was doin' my rounds in the square when his resignation was announced." 

Taka's mouth formed a harsh line at the memory. His grandfather's scandal led to many bad things happening to both him and his father Takaaki. "But I'm sure you'll made a great Prime Minister, Kiyo." She praised. "After all, you've been helpin' my son get better in school with his reading and other subjects outside of math." Taka nodded enthusiastically. She turned to Daiya and Hiro. "Don't think I forgot 'bout ya, Yasu. Daiya told me ya got a job at a local diner."

"Yeah! Everyone there loves me, even the customers!" Smiled Hiro.

Iroishi smiled like the kind old mother she was. "I heard you're the odd one out in your school." Hiro's smiled quickly faded and he became insecure. "Yeah... I hate having to explain it to people..." Iroishi hummed and took a sip of her orange juice. "I know that feeling. I was the youngest while working at the laundromat." She chuckled a little at the memory. "Barely a woman yet pregnant with her oldest son at sixteen and with a job. Not even a high school diploma."

Hiro felt relieved that she knew what it was like to be in his shoes even if it was the opposite. 

"I sure do. I switched between jobs from the time I found out I was pregnant with Daiya 'til the time I brought Ebina home." Her eyes looked down. "But even that came with some... Roadblocks."

"Roadblocks?" Asked Hiro. "What kind? Long hours? Delayed pay?"

" _Grandparents_." Replied Mondo in a tone full of venom. The way his voice was filled with so much malice and bitterness concerned Taka. Daiya grimaced at the mention before drinking down his juice. "Mama's oldheads hated our fuckin' guts. They blamed us as the reason why mama couldn't go to college." He said. "Motherfuckers even tried to put me up for adoption."

"If there's one thing I won't do, it's give my children away to some shithead." Iroishi chimed in. "You, Mondo, and Ebina are my flesh and blood, my legacy. I'll be damned to hell if I even thought of putting the three of ya up for adoption."

Taka felt tears come to his eyes. "Such passion! Such dedication to your loved ones even when they were under such circumstances! I cannot help but applaud you, Ms. Owada!" He praised. Iroishi giggled and handed him a tissue. "Thank you though it was just me being hard headed."

Once Ebina was finished with her dinner, she laid down on Daiya's lap and dozed off. "Is it okay for me and Taka to ask about Ebina?" Asked Hiro. The brothers and their mother nodded. Taka took this opportunity to ask the question he had been waiting patiently to ask. "Mondo, you said Ebina is in clubs. May I ask what clubs she is in?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. She's in volleyball and dance club."

"She must really like keeping fit." Commented Hiro. Iroishi nodded. "I just don't want that girl overworking herself."

Once dinner was over, Mondo washed dishes while Daiya took Ebina upstairs to her room. It was just Taka, Hiro, and Iroishi at the table. An awkward silence hung between the three of them as they sat there. Taka's palms began sweating again while Hiro gulped in nervousness. They continued sitting in silence with the mother of their boyfriends. Finally, Iroishi broke it. "I like you two." She said. Both the moral compass and clairvoyant were completely caught off guard by that statement. "You make my boys happy and as long as they're happy, I can rest easy at night."

"Thanks, Ms. Owada."

"It is my greatest pleasure to make Mondo happy."

Iroishi smiled, but not in a happy or upbeat way- It was a sad smile. "I know. Please promise me this." Both boys listened. "Promise me you won't leave my boys over li'l things." She requested in a sad tone. "My li'l ones are all I got left. I've been stayin' strong for 'em for years."

"We promise we'll take care of them, Ms. Owada." Promised Hiro. Taka nodded and Iroishi smiled in satisfaction. "Please. Ms. Owada is an old folk way of talk, call me Iroishi."

* * *

Taka kissed Mondo's cheek as they stood outside of the door. The taller male smiled and kissed his head. "So what do ya think of my mom?" He asked.

"She's a very sweet woman, almost like a yamato nadeshiko of sorts." Replied Taka. "She even gave me a wonderful nickname."

Daiya gave Hiro a peck on the lips which left him a blushing mess. "Daiya! You're such a tease!" He gushed. Daiya chuckled and watched as the cab pulled up to their house. "See ya on our next date, Hiro." He said. Both boys waved goodbye before getting into the vehicle. Iroishi watched alongside her sons as it drove off. She was happy that her two eldest children had people who wouldn't turn their backs on them the way their estranged father did to her.

Keep your promise, boys, she said to herself. 


End file.
